


One Last Mission: A Star Wars Story

by ZenRay_055



Category: Rogue One - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Rogue One - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenRay_055/pseuds/ZenRay_055
Summary: It is never too late to do the right thing.





	One Last Mission: A Star Wars Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanikiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanikiri/gifts).



> It is never too late to do the right thing.

The plain white walls of the Crusader’s many hallways flew past in a blur. Even if they were decorated with banners and paintings, Sean couldn’t see them anyway. His bucket of a helmet made sure of that. The visors were unnecessarily small, and they were about an inch thick. 

The Crusader was one of many Star Destroyers in the humongous Imperial Fleet, and it was identical to every other. Sean wasn’t too fond of the commander, Commander Darris. He was about as harsh as the deserts of Tatooine. Sean tried to avoid him as much as possible.

As Sean was walking to his cabin, he bumped into JF-5686, or Jeff for short. “Hey SN-5681! Long time no see!”  
“It’s been about 6 hours since I’ve seen you. That’s too soon.”  
“Hey!”  
“I’m just messing with ya’, calm down.”  
“I know, I know, I oughta be used to it by now.”

Sean was good friends with Jeff, but Jeff was very loyal to the Empire. Sean, on the other hand, was skeptical of the Emperor's motives. Did they really have to kill innocent citizens to insure justice?

Being a stormtrooper was the only thing Sean had ever known. His parents were unknown to him, and the only thing he remembered was being a stormtrooper. He had no memories of anything else. Nor did he have a choice. This battle cruiser was his home. 

*******

Later that day, as Sean and Jeff were walking to supper, the lieutenant’s voice came in on the intercom in their helmets.  
“All troopers in the 69 F2 Force please meet at the west 79th hangar. We have an important mission on hand.”  
Sean and Jeff took a quick glance at each other and Jeff nodded.  
“Let’s go.”

They met the rest of the attack force at the hangar. The force consisted of 30 stormtroopers and 10 death troopers. Sean had always thought the death troopers looked a little too menacing. Their armor was all black, with big shoulder pads, extra ammo pouches, and an all black helmet, which made their voices deep and scratchy. The whole thing was very menacing indeed.

The lieutenant came and sent them to a newly designed, right off the factory Imperial Troop Shuttle. It was white and shiny, with 2 wings that folded down in flight. The ramp came down in a whoosh, and Sean followed Jeff on board.

Inside, Sean had trouble seeing anything. His helmet made it hard enough to see, and on top of that it was nearly pitch black in there. He started walking towards a spot of light, but in trying to he bumped into a death trooper. 

He looked up slowly. He saw the death trooper looking down at him. He shivered.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” he said.  
“Well, I was just trying to -”  
“Trying to get into trouble? Well, you’re sure doing good at that.”  
“Uh… w-well, I wasn’t trying to -”  
“Don’t try to get out of trouble, stormtrooper.”  
“S-sorry.”  
“You will be if you mess with me.”  
“Hey, Payton!” someone yelled.  
“Coming!” said Payton.  
He looked at Sean one last time before he went off to his friend.

“Geez. Those death troopers sure are jerks.”  
Sean turned around, startled.  
“Oh, hey Jeff. Yeah, about that. Um, well, I guess that’s Payton. He’s just about as mean as all the others.”  
“For sure.”  
“Let’s try to avoid them.”  
“Agreed.”

*******

When the shuttle landed, and when the troopers had gotten out, Sean followed Jeff to the patrol area. It was a beautiful planet, much like his most wonderful dreams. It was like a paradise, with tall palm trees swaying in the wind, and smooth sand beaches colliding with the gentle waves. The ocean was of a light blue, and glimmered under the bright sun. 

Sean was lost in awe when he heard Jeff’s voice.  
“Hey. Hey! Wake up, daydreamer!”  
“What? Oh, sorry. I was just in awe of how beautiful Scarif is.”  
“Well, you’re right about that.”

Sean and Jeff followed the rest of the 69 F2 Attack Force to their assigned position. After they had been there awhile, Sean began to think of the times before, of their previous battles. He had seen rebels killed by the hundreds. He did not agree with this. In fact, he had even managed to get away with never killing a single person before. He was lucky, and he knew it. He just hoped that that moment would never come.

A few minutes later, he heard a loud noise. It sounded like it was far off, but then there came another, which sounded closer.  
“What was that?” he asked.  
“I have no idea,” said Jeff.  
Another one came that sounded even closer yet, and then another. 

They sounded like explosions, and that was confirmed when suddenly there was a big explosion about 50 yards to the left of where Sean was standing with the rest of his squad.

BAM! 

Sean ducked under the crate he was standing behind. Rocks and sand went flying in every direction. He slowly looked up, only to see Jeff lying on the ground with blood on his armor. 

“Jeff!” Sean cried.  
“S-Sean. I-I’m-”  
“Jeff, no!”  
Jeff’s helmet slowly came to a rest on the bloody sand. An eternal rest.

*******

Sean couldn’t believe it. His best friend was dead, and all because of those darn rebels. What if the Rebels aren’t really any better than the Empire, Sean thought. After all, his friend was dead because of them, and he could soon be as well.

All of a sudden, rebel troopers started shooting at them from behind some crates. He pulled his blaster out and fired recklessly at the rebels. He hit one and he fell to the ground, dead.

Sean stopped. He thought of what he had just done. 

All of a sudden, he felt sad. He didn’t mean to kill the rebel, even though the rebels had killed Jeff. He silently vowed never to kill a rebel again.

*******

The rebels kept on coming. Sean and the others were starting to get overpowered, when 2 giant AT-ACT’s came stomping on to the beach. They shot at the rebels, which were running for their lives. One rebel, who looked about 16 in age, got shot and blown to pieces. Sean felt sorry for him, even though he knew he shouldn't. Then again, he was always doing things he shouldn’t be. 

All of a sudden, one of the Imperial Zeta Class Cargo Shuttles exploded. He wasn’t sure, but Sean thought that he had seen a rebel in there. Or, what had appeared to be one. He looked over at the trooper who had thrown the thermal detonator, and realized that it was Payton by the large scratch on his armor.

Payton seemed like he was getting more and more violent the less Sean got. Sean slowly walked away, keeping an eye on the menacing death trooper. 

Later, through all the lasers and dust, he saw a single man clad in robes and holding only a staff walking slowly towards a lever on a control panel. He looked close and saw that his eyes were colorless. He’s blind, thought Sean. He couldn’t believe it! This man, blind and with no weapons, was walking solo into the middle of a roaring battle!

He had to do something. Fast. Sean tried to think, but he couldn’t think of any way he could save the man. However, it seemed that he didn’t need to. The man, quietly repeating something, had made it to the lever, and pulled it. Then Sean saw Payton rise up and pull the trigger on his E-11D blaster rifle.

He missed, and the blind rebel pulled the lever. Then suddenly the commander threw a thermal detonator and the rebel fell to the ground, bloody. Sean could see red stains on his robes, and there was a large fatal wound on his scalp.

“No!” blurted Sean, not thinking about what the other troopers would say. 

“SN-5681. That man is a rebel. Now, unless you would like to join them, you will stay loyal to the Empire and stay quiet. You are supposed to kill the rebels, not feel bad for them. Now, we have some rebels to stop,” said the commander.

“Y-yes sir.” Sorry sir,” muttered Sean.

Then another man came out of the building where the rebels were hiding. He looked horrified and shocked. He also looked a little mad. Sean made sure to lay low. He was saying something over and over also, and this time Sean could hear what he was saying. It was the same thing that the blind man was saying.

“I am one with the Force and the Force is with me,” the man kept saying.

Sean lowered his gun. He had heard rumors about the Force, and he had seen it in action when Lord Vader choked the unlucky Imperial Officers who delivered bad news. When you delivered bad news to Lord Vader, it was bad news in and of itself just delivering the news.

Was this man a Jedi? Could it be? 

Sean had been told that the Jedi were extinct. Maybe they weren’t. After all, the Empire wasn’t exactly the most trustworthy information source. 

The man started shooting at death troopers. Payton shot him. The rebel kept right on shooting, though. He eventually aimed his enormous blaster rifle at Payton, and pulled the trigger.

Sean looked as Payton fell to the ground, dead. He couldn’t help feeling sorry for him, in spite of their not-so-friendly relationship.

I can’t continue as a stormtrooper, thought Sean. I do not have the heart to kill innocent rebels fighting for freedom and safety. 

Sean ran. He ran as far as his legs would take him. He ran from the troopers. He ran from the lasers, the blood, the explosions. He ran from the Empire.

*******

Sean was running when he heard a quiet whoosh. It sounded like it came from the sky. He slowly looked up, only to see his worst nightmare. 

It was a huge sphere of gray. It could only be one thing. The Death Star.  
And Sean had a bad feeling that they weren’t here to rescue them. Oh, no. Quite the opposite.  
He waited in hope that they were indeed here to rescue him and the others. Then again, he wasn’t sure he would want to go back. Not anymore.

All of a sudden, a green light flickered to life at the laser cannon on the giant metal ball. Sean knew he was done for. The laser quickly fired to the surface of Scarif. Sean watched in horror as it slammed into the ground and made a humongous explosion that shook the ground below his feet.

Sean looked over his shoulder. He saw two rebels, one male and one female, limping away towards the beach. He dropped his blaster, falling to his knees.

The explosion quickly spread like a fatal tsunami heading towards a tiny island. Sean saw the rebels fall to the ground. He turned around just in time to see a stormtrooper raise his gun to shoot the rebels. Sean grabbed his gun. 

“No!” 

He aimed the blaster towards the trooper and pulled the trigger. 

The trooper fell to the ground. Sean dropped his gun once more. He stared at the trooper, lying dead on the sandy ground. He started to wonder if he should have done that. Then he remembered that the trooper was about to shoot the rebels. He didn’t feel guilty anymore.

The light got brighter as it got closer. Sean looked at the rebels, and smiled. 

“May the Force be with you.”

The last thing Sean saw as he removed his helmet was a blinding light.


End file.
